


Frosty The Snowmam

by RayRay1463



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby, Baby sitting, Bucky doesnt know how to take care of a baby, Bucky has to babysit, Drabble, Frosty the snowmam, Fun, Humour, OC, Other, Powerful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRay1463/pseuds/RayRay1463
Summary: This is a small part of an AU Story my friend and I are working on, We write in an RP style so she portrayed Bucky in this story and I thought the idea of Bucky/Winter Soldier having to babysit was hilarious so that spawned this drabble? Thingy? Her character is Drucilla and Obviously there will be no sexual parts with a baby I'm not a sicko.So Raven is working on a simple spell when she accidentally adds too much of something and gets turned into a 2 year old baby, She asks for Bucky and the fun begins.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Frosty The Snowmam

_I am currently sitting in the living room working on a simple stunning potion "Add a pinch of lavender" I pick up a jar of lavender dust but it slips out of my hand and the whole thing falls into the pot! I start coughing as a purple smoke engulfs my body._

_A few moments later the smoke clears and I look down at my body but it's different 'I'm a child?!' I get up and waddle out of the house trying to make my way to the main building, My thoughts slowly becoming less incoherent._

_XX_

_I plop down on the grass and start rolling around giggling adult and baby thoughts mixed in my brain._

_A man walks up to me "What are you doing here?" He has a funny voice and it makes me giggle "Frosty, Frosty, Frosty, Frosty" I babble looking up at him "Raven? That you?" The man asks "Up, Up, Up" I lift my arms, He groans picking me up "What have you done this time?" He asks making me glare at him and bite his hand, I start babbling not able to form a full sentence._

_"Ouch! What do you want? Huh?" He groans, I start struggling in his arms "Frosty, Frosty, Frosty" He tilts his head "Frosty?Bucky?" He asks making me giggle "Yay!" The man sighs and starts walking toward a big building with me._

_XX_

_The funny accent man opens a door and puts me down on the floor of the room "You babysit, She wants you" The man walks back out closing the door, Bucky sits on his bed and stares at me "What am I supposed to do?!" He glares at the door, I crawl over to him and sit on the floor looking up at him "FROSTY!" I put my arms up "Up, Up, Up, Up" He carefully picks me up "Uh Raven?" I giggle making my eyes glow purple "Yep, That's you alright..." He sighs, I put my hands on his cheeks and pinch them giggling "What am I supposed to do with you?" He sighs making me tilt my head "Hehe wuv mwe" His face flushes pink "W-What?" I giggle and clumsily hug him "Frosty" He holds me steady "Raven...What did you do?" He asks making me tilt my head again, I puff my cheeks out and throw my hands up "Kaboom!"_

_"Explosion...Ok, How do we change you back?" He asks and I shrug "I know nothing about kids" He sighs, I giggle and pat his cheek gently "Cwute" He looks over at a box in the corner I remember Drucilla bringing them in as a joke for him acting like a child "Want to play?" He asks making my eyes light up "yay!" He nods, Sits me on the floor, And sits down across from me pulling toys out of the box. I spot a little snowman stress ball "You Frosty!" I giggle making him sigh and pick it up "Want it?" He asks making me smile "Yes pwease" He hands it to me "You can have it" I giggle picking up a tennis ball and rolling it across the floor, Bucky catches it and rolls it back, I pick up a purple teddy bear "Kaboom!" He looks at me "I don't understand" I try and think clearly to form words "P-Puple go kaboom!" He smirks "You made something purple blow up?" I shake my head "Mm hmm whoopsies" He sighs "Now what do we do?!" He yells making me jump and start crying, He starts to panic slightly "Oh...No...Please don't do that..." My lip quivers before I let out a wailing cry, He picks me back up and holds me close to him "Shh it's ok shh" I bury my head into his chest "I s-sowwy" He shushes me "It's ok!" I pull back and look up at him "Lava kaboom" I point at the purple bear "Huh?" He frowns as my lip starts quivering again, I put my hand on his cheek and use my powers to show him the purple flower, He looks down at me "You need one of those?" He asks making me nod vigorously "Uh huh!" He sighs taking me over to the door with him and asking 1 of the men to bring him lavender before putting me on the floor, I giggle and start to sing "Frosty the Snowman" He glares at me "You're lucky you're a kid" I stick my tongue out at him and take a big breath "FROSTY THE SNOWMAM!" He growls "Your ass is mine when you're back to being you" The man from before opens the door and hands him the flower._

_I reach up to him "Gimme, Gimme" He holds the flower above my head "Hmm should I?" He teases making me slap the floor "Gimme!" He chuckles at me "Now what brat? This is what you get for your song" I start kicking my legs and it makes the tennis ball hit his head making me giggle hysterically, He looks down at me and smiles "Here...Take it brat" He holds it out to me "Yay I wuv oooo" I take the flower as he blushes rubbing his head "Jeez" I desperately try and form words again "N-Need Cilla" I struggle "Your friend?" He asks making me nod vigorously again, He knocks on the door again and tells the man to get Drucilla "Ok she's on her way" I giggle "Up?" He picks me up with a sigh "Why'd you have to do and do this to yourself?" I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck "I cwute" He sighs "Maybe" I pull back and look at his metal arm "I see?" He holds it out to me "Why not?" I run my fingers over all the grooves and indents "Pwetty" He smiles "Thanks"_

_The door opens and a woman walks in "Sup bitches, What's up?!" She looks at Bucky holding me "HA I told you it would go wrong!" I crinkle up the lavender "Kaboom!" I lift my arms accidentally slapping Bucky, Bucky grumbles and puts me on the bed "Fix this please" Drucilla laughs before summoning a vial of pink powder, She pours some into her hand and blows it into my face. I start coughing and turn back to adult me "What happened?" I groan looking at Bucky "You were tiny and way more annoying" He scoffs "FROSTY THE SNOWMAM!" I run out of the room giggling before closing the door._

_Drucilla opens the door for the soldier "Go ahead" Bucky runs after Raven "I'M GOING TO END YOU BRAT!!"._

_And that's the end this is a small taste of the main story I hope you will read it when its up I lowkey love baby Raven._

_-Ray_


End file.
